1. Field of Invention
Boxes formed from a sheet of material such as corrugated boxboard are often used to package heavy or fragile articles which require greater protection than that afforded by a single thickness of the sheet material. Therefore, various intricate formations and arrangements of the sheet material blank and inserts have been used in forming the box. In the alternative dunnage, styrofoam fillers and the like have been employed to provide cushioned or reinforced corners or ends on the box. Typical of such constructions are those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,581,400; 2,588,377; 3,162,350; 3,250,455, and 3,722,668. However, such constructions have employed blanks or irregular shape or additional inserts which when produced give rise to considerable waste material that increases the cost of the boxes formed therefrom and further call for difficult manipulations and expensive operations in fabricating a box from the blank produced.
In accordance with the present invention, a box having projecting reinforcing elements at the corners thereof, is produced so as to protect the contents of the box and cushion impacts at the corners thereof to which the box may be subjected. However, the novel construction is produced very easily from a single, unitary rectangular blank of sheet material with a minimum of labor and operations whereby the cost of producing the box is reduced very considerably.